Si he de caer
by Neran
Summary: Y todo dejó de existir a su alrededor, nada tenía ya importancia porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos... O eso pensaban. -Sirius/Tonks- Reto amigo invisible-


**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pero nadie dice que no pueda cogerlos prestados para diversos fines malvados... (léase; hacer un fic para hacer feliz a alguien, situaciones hilarantes varias, etc...)

**_ATENCIÓN: Esta historia contiene escenas para mayores de edad, leer bajo el propio riesgo_**

_Época:_ La Orden del Fénix (Durante el 5º libro)

_Resumen:_ Y todo dejó de existir a su alrededor, nada tenía ya importancia porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos... O eso pensaban.

* * *

**· : , Si he de caer... . : · **

La tarde ya caía sobre Grindmauld Place número 12 y Sirius Black miraba por la ventana de su habitación, una de las pocas de toda la casa que daba a la plaza llena de muggles donde estaba la puerta de entrada. Los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en sus pupilas pensativas, anhelantes, llenas de tristeza y melancolía.

"_Hoy no vendrá_" Le dijo su mente. Pero él, obstinado, no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana, buscando aquella persona tan conocida y tan extraña a la vez, entre las sombras difusas que se dibujaban alrededor de la plaza.

Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y Sirius Black si algo tenía, después de todo lo que había vivido, era esperanza. Sonrió como un chiquillo, olvidando otra vez que estaba preso dentro de su propia casa, la odiosa casa de sus padres. Olvidando que no era útil, que Quejicus se reía de él y que Remus mal fingía mientras estaba con él, hablando, como en los viejos tiempos.

"_Pero ya nada es como en los viejos tiempos_" pensó con la amargura empañando un poco su momentánea felicidad mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos.

Ya casi había llegado al final de la escalera cuando escuchó un golpeteo familiar sobre la hoja de madera que le separaba del exterior. Sus ojos brillaron antes de abrir la puerta y quedarse un poco pillado por el color de pelo de la chica que había al otro lado; nunca se acostumbraría a ese chillón rosa que a Tonks le encantaba llevar.

-Buenas tardes, Sirius.-Saludó la recién llegada Tonks. Sirius frunció el ceño con falsa molestia.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? -Tonks soltó una risilla por lo bajo mientras Sirius seguía mirándola ceñudo.- He llegado a pensar que hoy no vendrías, Nynphadora.

-¡Sirius!-Al instante Tonks dejó de reír y se encaró con el sonriente animago. Sirius sabía perfectamente lo que su prima odiaba que la llamaran por su primer nombre. Casi tanto como él odiaba que le hicieran esperar cuando esperaba con tantas ansias.

-¿Quieres cenar algo? -preguntó Sirius, poniendo una mano en la espalda de ella que a Tonks no le pasó desapercibida. La piel de Sirius parecía casi quemarla. Intentó respirar hondo y no mostrar todo lo que la afectaba estar tan cerca de Sirius.

-No tengo mucha hambre, hemos comido algo antes de salir y... -pero Sirius no la escuchaba, había desaparecido tras la portezuela de la cocina, dejando a Tonks en el salón.

A los pocos minutos en los que Tonks se dedicó a mirar por enésima vez el horrible papel verde que decoraba las paredes de toda la casa, Sirius volvió, llevando entre sus brazos una bandeja con humeante comida cuyo tentador aroma llegaba hasta las fosas nasales de la chica.

-No puedes negarte.-Le dijo Sirius, señalándola con un dedo después de dejar la bandeja en la mesita pequeña del salón. Tonks sonrió como una adolescente y, obediente, se sentó en el sofá. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

-Y... ¿Has sabido algo de Remus ultimamente?- preguntó Sirius, sin saber de qué hablar, recordando que Remus les unía mas que el hecho de que llevaran sangre Black en sus venas.

-Lo cierto es que no.-Tonks engullía sin ningún cuidado el elaborado plato que Sirius le había preparado- ¿Tú no cenas?

-Ya he cenado.- Y una sonrisa perruna y satisfecha apareció en los labios de Sirius. Tonks no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar que sonreír le quedaba condenadamente bien.

El tenedor estaba a medio camino de su boca y Sirius seguía en la posición de encenderse un cigarrillo, pero ninguno de los dos lograba completar la acción. Tonks tenía los ojos negros mas profundos, brillantes y llenos de sentimientos que Sirius había visto nunca; nada que ver con los pozos que tenía Quejicus. Los ojos de Tonks eran espectaculares, enmarcados por un millar de pestañas negrísimas que le hipnotizaban con cada parpadeo.

Los ojos de Sirius eran diferentes. Tonks estaba segura de eso, eran diferentes de los de cualquier persona que ella hubiese visto en la vida. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su estancia en Azkaban, pero el caso era que los ojos de Sirius parecían de acero forjado. Eran profundos, eran atrayentes. Brillaban mucho cuando sonreía y se apagaban un poco cuando estaba triste. Ella lo sabía, había visto cada uno de esos cambios en esos ojos de los que no podía apartar su mente.

-Se te va a caer la comida... -dijo Sirius, saliendo momentáneamente de su trance.

-¡Ah! -Y, efectivamente, la comida cayó en el regazo de la joven. El color escarlata no tardó en teñir las mejillas de Tonks mientras Sirius convocaba un trapo.

-Deja que te ayude...

Y estaban tan cerca que Sirius podía ver que los ojos negros de Tonks tenían betas azul oscuras surcándolos. Tan cerca, que el olor dulce y suave que emanaba de ella le envolvía como una manta cálida. Tan cerca, que Sirius podía contar las pecas de la nariz de Nynphadora Tonks.

Ella, en otro momento o con cualquier otra persona, nunca hubiera tenido que controlar su respiración, pero con Sirius no podía evitar que el pulso se le acelerara, le temblaran las manos mas de lo habitual y la sangre acudiera en tropel a sus mejillas. Sentía el calor de la piel de Sirius al otro lado del trapo, le sentía mirándola, observando cada milímetro de ella. Sentía su respiración tan mezclada con la suya propia que casi parecía que se estaban besando.

Casi.

Con dificultad y todo el dolor de su alma, Sirius terminó de limpiar el regazo de Tonks. Era absurdo extender más una tarea como aquella, teniendo en cuenta que los dos eran magos. Se separó de ella y volvió a respirar. Sabía también que si tardaba mas tiempo, nada podría impedir que la besara.

Y entonces todo se vendría a bajo, como siempre.

Ella se alejaría de él horrorizada, probablemente murmurando algo parecido a _Sirius, somos familia_ y él, para protegerse, retrocedería sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Eso si no le daba una sonora bofetada. Luego se levantaría del sofá y se marcharía dando un fuerte portazo, para no aparecer más por aquella casa hasta la próxima reunión de la Orden.

Sirius se sabía la historia de memoria.

El único fallo de toda la historia, es que Sirius no contaba con que la chica en cuestión fuera Nynphadora Tonks.

Cuando Tonks sintió que Sirius se alejaba de ella, abrió los ojos. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. Sirius se alejaba y miraba para otro lado, ¡no podía creerlo! Estaba segura de que habían estado a punto de besarse. Resopló, logrando por fin la mirada de Sirius sobre ella.

Y es que estaba harta de esa situación, harta de fingir que no pasaba nada, harta de que él la viera solo como la chiquilla de su prima... En definitiva; harta de todo. Por eso se inclinó hacia delante y por eso agarró la camisa de Sirius de esa manera tan poco cuidadosa y femenina. Por eso no dudó cuando pudo sentir de nuevo la respiración de Sirius en su cara y acarició los labios de él con los suyos, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Sirius envolverla y un escalofrío de placer recorrerla de la cabeza a los pies.

Y por eso ahora sus piernas le pedían correr lejos, muy lejos de allí.

-yo... lo siento, Sirius...

Pero él no la dejó terminar, besándola de nuevo. Era imposible, una locura, la parte abstracta de alguna novela extraña... Pero era perfecto en toda su rareza.

**OoO**

Cuando los días vuelan los minutos corren a la velocidad de la luz. Y si no que se lo pregunten a Tonks. Acostada en la cama, tapada con las mantas hasta la barbilla para resguardar del frío su desnuda figura, miraba al hombre que descansaba a su lado.

Suspiró y se acercó a él hasta besar su mejilla, luego su frente, su nariz... Hasta llegar a esos labios que tantas veces había probado en los últimos tiempos.

Sirius abrió los ojos, sonriendo dentro del beso mientras se perdía en los ojos negros de Tonks. Levantó un brazo, pasándolo alrededor de la cintura de la joven bruja que le besaba y dejó que su lengua disfrutara también de la calidez de esa boca que le había salvado de hundirse en la depresión.

Tonks gimió, bajito y dulce, contra los labios de Sirius, tratando de apartar las molestas mantas que se acumulaban entre sus cuerpos para poder abrazarle.

Sirius besó su oreja, su mandíbula, su cuello blanco... y bajó hasta su pecho desnudo, dejando húmedos caminos de besos por la piel nívea de la joven, haciéndola emitir suaves gemidos de placer. Las uñas pintadas de azul de Tonks se clavaban en la espalda de Sirius, incitándole a seguir mucho, mucho más abajo.

Las mantas habían quedado olvidadas en algún rincón de la cama, la temperatura de las dos únicas personas de esa cama seguía creciendo con los minutos y las caricias.

Tonks besó el cuello de Sirius, consiguiendo que este gimiera como única respuesta. Con una de sus manos recorrió el costado del cuerpo del mago. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, tan agitadas que en cualquier otra situación parecerían a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

Por fin Sirius hizo aquello que Tonks llevaba esperando desde que se había despertado. Envolvió los labios de la chica con los suyos y deslizó una de sus manos entre las piernas de la bruja, que gimió en consecuencia.

No podían más. El calor, la fricción y sus cuerpos desnudos estaban a punto de volverles locos. Tonks apartó la mano de Sirius de su cuerpo con delicadeza, incorporándose ante la mirada curiosa del mago. Le hizo tumbarse mirando hacia arriba sobre la cama de sábanas revueltas y, sin mas miramientos, se colocó encima a horcajadas.

-No conocía esta faceta tuya tan salvaje...

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que todavía no conoces...

Dejó deslizarse a Sirius en su interior, con un gemido de satisfacción de ambos. Y todo dejó de existir a su alrededor, ni el tiempo, ni el espacio tenían ninguna importancia, solo ellos dos en esa danza candente, sin prisas, pues tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

O eso pensaban.

Al día siguiente por la noche recibieron la llamada de urgencia de la Orden. Harry, Hermione y Ron junto con otros chicos del colegio se habían escapado al Ministerio de Magia, probablemente engañados por Voldemort.

Sirius golpeó la mesa de la cocina de Grindmauld Place número 12 y se levantó de golpe. La mano de Tonks sobre la suya le retuvo contra su voluntad. Se giró a encararla y ver la tristeza manchando aquellos ojos negros.

-No puedes ir.-Casi era un susurro, uno que la chica estaba segura que no se cumpliría.-Estarás en peligro.

-No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar que maten a Harry.

-¡Si vas te matarán! -Gritó Tonks, desesperada por retenerlo seguro y a salvo dentro de la casa que era su prisión.

-¡Si voy a morir al menos lo haré luchando! -Gritó Sirius en respuesta, soltando bruscamente la mano cálida y blanca de Tonks para partir en busca de la muerte.

Y ella aún no lo sabía pero, esa noche, Nymphadora Tonks desearía como nunca no haber cruzado jamás esas palabras con Sirius Black. Esa y muchas noches más, cuando, tendida en la cama vacía mirara hacia el techo, intentando imaginar a su lado la cálida respiración que jamás volvería a escuchar.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola! Bueno, pues este es el fic que escribí para Dryadeh en el Amigo Invisible de la KDD de Madrid del pasado fin de semana (26, 27 de Sep) Espero que te gustara nilña, lo hice con cariño, a pesar de que es un churro y... bueno, ya sabemos que a ninguna nos gusta el poooooooorrno (xD) ¬¬ por eso no hacemos más que escribir sobre ello... xD

Y eso, quería compartirlo con todos vosotros .

Un beso enorme!

**_Neran · ._**


End file.
